


My home

by Insert_creative_username



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little piece of writing i wrote at 11:30, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_creative_username/pseuds/Insert_creative_username
Summary: Inspired by Todd_Jason_Todd's work, Where I'm from.A little poem about my home.





	My home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where I'm From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514608) by [Todd_Jason_Todd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todd_Jason_Todd/pseuds/Todd_Jason_Todd). 



It's not a very noticeable place,  
Thousands of places are just like this;  
A street full of non-discrete houses  
With homes full of non-discrete people.

People from all walks of life settle down here,  
All with stories to tell, some of them just beginning.  
But it matters not to me,  
I do not know them well.  
Our houses so close together yet so far apart,  
Walls of brick and business between us.  
We have no time for neighbors.

Only the changing leaves show a passing of time.  
So caught up in our never-changing lives.  
I do not blame them, I am the same.

The best way to describe my home is: ordinary.  
Like me, with billions of others like me.  
But it is what it is,  
It's home.


End file.
